


Sea's Haven

by Jesus4ever



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesus4ever/pseuds/Jesus4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson leaves Camp Half-Blood after an argument with his friends goes too far. Now, he has to wonder if he can ever find a new family, and if he does, can a broken soul be fixed? Does he even want to be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea's Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or Chronicles of Narnia!

     The Second Giant War had ended a few weeks ago, but underneath the relief, something else was beginning to stir. It was a slow poison creeping into their minds, but so subtle that no one could detect it until it was too late. And Percy Jackson was the cause of it all.

     Apparently, Calypso wasn’t done cursing him. He should have seen that coming; unlike others, she was very much alive, and had spent Olympus -knows- how- long raining hellfire and insults on his name.

     At first, her second curse started innocently enough, all things considered. Certain people, especially those who knew the specifics about his fall to Tarturus, began to wonder about Percy’s mental health because no one who wasn’t suicidal would let themselves there, at least not willingly. As a result, they began to watch him closely, which he began to interpret as paranoia that he would turn on them. This tension and suspicion grew for the next couple weeks, until it reached its boiling point on August eighteenth, which was his second anniversary with Annabeth, ironically enough. 

   "Guys,” Piper started as she sat down next to the remaining Seven (Frank and Hazel had left for New Rome, and Leo and Percy weren’t included for oblivious reasons).

   “Hmm?”

   “We _ca_ _n't_ keep doing this. We have to talk to Percy,” the Cherokee girl continued.

   "Okay,” Jason agreed, “I’ll go talk to him.” Jason stood, and walked over to where the son of Poseidon sat. A few campers noticed, but for the most part, the normal dinner chatter continued. At least, it did until Percy leaped to his feet with a furious roar. Annabeth hurried over to where an argument was threatening to begin.

    “Percy, calm down.” She pleaded.

     Percy rounded on her, and spat, “You think so too, don’t you? You think I’m going to kill myself!”

   Dead silence fell. Annabeth flinched, but before she could reply, the son of Poseidon muttered, “I don’t know what’s worse- being thought of as a traitor, or being suicidal.”

 “Who said anything about being a traitor?” demanded Jason. The air was beginning to reek of ozone as his rage began to grow.

 “You did!” Percy yelled.

 “WHAT?”

 “I saw you and the others watching me!” Percy snarled.

 “We were worried about you!” the son of Jupiter shot back.

 “That I was going to off myself or betray you?”

 “Will you stop with the traitor insinuations?” Jason roared. “I fought with you! You’re not the type to turn on his friends!”

 “That’s what we said about _Selina_!"

 “Gods, Percy! Shut up!” cried Annabeth. “Just… shut up!”

 “Why should I? You clearly don’t trust me!”

 “If that’s how you feel, then GET OUT!” the daughter of Athena screamed. Percy froze for a second, but then a wicked smile danced on his lips.

 “Fine then,” he whispered, “I see how it is. But I’m not going to stay where I’m not wanted.”

 “Percy, stop and think about what you’re doing!” to everyone’s surprise, the speaker was none other than Rachel Dare, the camp’s Oracle and only non-half-blood resident. Percy simply gave her a mocking bow, and laughed darkly.

 “Too late, Oracle. This is one insult too many.”

 “Percy…” she warned.

 “I renounce all ties to the gods!” he screamed at the sky. “Nor will I claim kinship with their children!”

 Rachel moaned faintly, and begged, “Percy! Reconsider!”

 “I swear this by the River Styx!” he howled. The campers watching this drama play out gasped in shock and horror, and Rachel cried out in denial. Glaring at the Greeks, Percy hissed, “Don’t look for me, and don’t follow me. If you do, I can’t be held accountable for what happens.”

  As he turned away, he suddenly paused, and breathed, “Oh, I almost forgot.” The camp watched in breathless apprehension as he removed his necklace and unsheathed Riptide. Spinning back around, the former son of Poseidon drove the sword into his table. Then without another word, he turned back around, and walked out. His necklace was draped over Riptide’s hilt, the beads on it mocking each and every camper as Percy Jackson vanished into the night. He would never be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Keep an eye out for Chapter Two!


End file.
